


For a Day

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fujiwara Shigeru is best anime dad, Fujiwara Touko is best anime mom, Gen, M/M, Multi, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, and Shuuichi is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: And suddenly, it's his birthday.He's never stayed anywhere long enough- never been wanted enough- to celebrate it.





	For a Day

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic because Natsume deserves all the love, and I wanted to write a birthday fic even though his birthday's not for a few months.

Takashi wakes up groggy and bleary-eyed and takes his time getting ready for school. He goes downstairs, Nyanko-sensei trotting at his heels, and follows the scent of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen. 

As soon as he slides the door open, Touko is there, ready to greet him with a warm embrace. 

" _Happy birthday,_ Takashi-kun!" 

Even as he tentatively hugs her back, Takashi's tired mind still tries to process her words. 

His birthday? 

Oh, yeah. 

He'd never stayed anywhere long enough- has never been  _wanted_ enough by anyone- for it to be a big deal, so he doesn't quite understand why Touko's smile is so much brighter than normal when she lets go of him. 

He doesn't understand why Shigeru ruffles his hair on his way out to work with a warm "happy birthday, Takashi" and a light pat on the back. 

But for the rest of that morning, even as Nyanko-sensei tries to bully him into stopping at Nanatsuji on his way to school, he feels a certain warmth that'd never existed until now. 

* * *

Somehow, before Takashi even steps into the classroom, everyone knows it's his birthday (he blames Sasada and Tsuji). 

Satoru greets him with an overenthusiastic glomp, and Atsushi lets him get to his feet before pulling him into a one-armed embrace. 

Tsuji nods in his direction and offers him a smile while a beaming Sasada almost slams a small box onto his desk in her excitement. 

Nomiya-sensei begins homeroom, and class goes as normal. 

* * *

Takashi eats lunch on a bench in the courtyard, squeezed comfortably between Tooru and Kaname, their hands and thighs rubbing together whenever one of them takes a bite from any of their bentos (because sharing food and giving indirect kisses are just things they do now). 

Tooru coaxes him to turn his head and gives him a sweet, innocent kiss as she slips a small envelope into his bag, right beside Sasada's present.

Kaname follows her lead, or at least, he tries to, but ends up fumbling to pull a box out of his pocket, acutely aware of Takashi's amused smile against his mouth. 

So he pulls away and lets Takashi set his bento down onto his lap before thrusting his gift into his hands, an embarrassed blush on his face. 

Takashi holds the box carefully, like it's something infinitely precious, and then carefully slides it into his bag to open later.

* * *

After school, Takashi walks home with all of his friends- Kaname and Tooru on either side of him; Sasada, Satoru, and Atsushi behind them- at their insistence, and is completely unsurprised to see Natori Shuuichi (and his shiki) standing by the front gate. 

"Ah-Natori-san! Is something wrong?" He asks. 

The actor smiles at him, and Sasada swoons. 

"Not at all," he responds, "but..." 

He puts a finger to his lips, as if he were telling a secret.

"A little bird told me today's your birthday," he says with a grin, "so I thought I'd stop by." 

And Takashi is absolutely flustered, even as he leads all of them inside the house.

* * *

Touko and Shigeru are delighted when Takashi and his friends squeeze themselves into the living room. 

Touko baked him a cake, with the demand that he let loose and eat as much of it as he wanted- even if that meant eating the entire thing. 

Takashi laughs and takes it upon himself to serve a piece to everyone despite his foster mother's assurance that he doesn't need to, and the cake is eaten with smiles and laughter from everyone. 

Afterwards, they all give him presents- Shuuichi gives him a duffelbag full of limited edition merchandise, much to Satoru's and Sasada's jealous amazement- and Takashi's never felt so warm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
